


mmmmhoh my god

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Asexual, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: daddy kink ontae  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)When Jinki kisses him, it’s always soft and warm and and lovely.tumblr





	mmmmhoh my god

Taemin has a boner. **  
**

A half boner. A semi, really. Not exactly the most pressing of matters, but he could still do something about it if he wanted to, which he does. He picks his laptop off of his thighs and places it gently on his bedside table, sinks down more into the pillows, and stretches out his legs comfortably. Then he rolls his head to his other side to look Jinki, who’s still focusing on whatever it is that he’s doing on his own laptop. He’s a wide body width away so Taemin flops his hand lazily over to land on his elbow.

“Jinki,” he murmurs, keeping his voice pleading, but not expectant or demanding. “Come make out with me?” Jinki doesn’t answer right away, and when he does, he doesn’t look away from his laptop.

“Do you have a boner?” he asks. Taemin notices his cocked brow and pouts.

“Am I that obvious?” he asks. All he did was wiggle down the bed a little bit. They’ve only been together for like, five months. It shouldn’t be this easy for Jinki to read him already. Another moment of silence passes, and then Jinki finally looks up, one hand moving to the top of the screen and pushing it down halfway.

“Lucky guess,” he grins. Taemin humphs. He can’t believe that he’s so obvious. “I don’t have to touch your boner too much, right?” Jinki asks. “You know I’m not ready to….” He trails off by sucking his bottom lip into his mouth guiltily. Taemin smiles gently to put him at ease.

“I know,” he says. He knows that Jinki is demi and doesn’t feel close enough to him yet to have that sexual attraction. They’ve worked out a little system between them that fits Jinki’s comfort level. Basically, it goes that if Taemin catches Jinki dealing with a boner, he can watch without announcing his presence, and if Jinki catches Taemin with a boner, he can lend a helping hand if he wants. Taemin was surprised at first, when Jinki proposed that last part, but according to Jinki, sometimes he just wants to touch a dick. Taemin can feel that. “No pressure,” he says, fiddling with the fabric of Jinki’s sweater. “It’s only a semi. I just wanna make out. If I have to I can go jerk myself off later or something.”

“Such romance,” Jinki sighs wistfully, closing his laptop all the way anyway. Taemin grins. It’s not like he was lying. He tugs on Jinki’s elbow, and then his hip to help him lift over and straddle his lap. His butt manages to land squarely on Taemin’s boner and he laughs as soon as he gets settled. “Well, hi there,” he says, slinging his arm around Taemin’s shoulder. “That’s more than a semi, dude.” He lifts his free hand to smooth laughter from the corners of his lips. Taemin shrugs shamelessly, reaches up to move Jinki’s hand, and tugs him down by the chin to press their lips together.

When Jinki kisses him, it’s always soft and warm and and lovely. His lips are almost as plush and pillowy as Taemin’s are. Taemin loves the way they feel against his, their easy give, their sweet taste, always like the banana gum he never stops chewing. Taemin sighs into his mouth, sliding his hands down to lace his fingers over Jinki’s lower back. His head falls back against the headboard as he loses himself in the simple familiarity of Jinki’s lips against his. This should last another fifteen minutes, at least.

Approximately two minutes later, it changes. And it’s Jinki that changes it. Taemin moves his hands to settle on Jinki’s hips, thrown off by the way he’s suddenly kissing deeper, thrown _way_ off by the way his hips are grinding down against Taemin’s in little circles. He’s certainly not complaining; he knows that Jinki can feel his erection hardening fully under his ass and if he’s not going to do anything to stop it, neither is Taemin. He slips his thumb under the waistband of Jinki’s sweats slowly. He’s pretty sure that Jinki doesn’t want to go as far as he does, but maybe he’d allow some butt touching, if Taemin is gentle about it.

Jinki doesn’t stop him when he twists the rest of his hand to cop a feel over his sweats. If anything, he breathes a little deeper, grinds a little harder. A tiny, tiny noise escapes his lips, something that might be considered an attempt to speak. Taemin spreads his other hand over Jinki’s butt as well, trying to see if he can get Jinki to actually say something this time. It doesn’t happen until Taemin’s hips start moving up to meet Jinki’s downs on their own, his dick needing more friction and his body complying. Jinki shudders, the hand not around his shoulders gripping his shirt and tugging him even closer. When he speaks, it’s one word, barely more than a whisper, barely more than a breath, so quiet that Taemin isn’t even sure if he actually said it or not.

_“Daddy.”_

Almost immediately after the word hits the air between them Jinki pulls back, eyes wide, hands covering his own mouth, mortified. Well, if that doesn’t prove it Taemin doesn’t know what will. He licks his lips, looking from Jinki’s eyes to the fast reddening of his cheeks between his fingers. He’s pretty sure it’s the fact that any extra blood he had left in him just travelled all the way to his dick that makes him reply the way he does.

“Yes, baby?” he breathes, sliding one hand to rub over Jinki’s side soothingly and the other to fix his mussed bangs. Jinki still looks struck by his own word so Taemin presses him gently. “Tell me…,” he whispers. He swallows and gently tugs Jinki’s hands away from his face, then cups his flushed cheek with a firm hand, voice stronger than before. “Tell daddy what you want.”

Jinki looks at him blankly for a few seconds, and then--

_“Fuck,”_ he breathes, hips grinding down again almost as if on reflex, head falling between his shoulders. “That sounded so much hotter than I’ve been imagining.” His mouth stays parted slightly with his breaths, lips wet from Taemin’s own spit. Taemin’s grip tightens as he feels Jinki’s erection against him now.

“You’ve been… imagining?” he asks. “This? Us?” He’s confused under his lust. He thought… unless Jinki was talking about something else entirely. “Sweetheart,” he says, making Jinki look at him again with the hand on his chin. “When you said you weren’t ready,” he starts. “Did you mean for sex, or… to tell me about this?” The shame in Jinki’s eyes, the pout of his lips, gives him away before he even answers.

“D--I’ve been ready for sex for at least a month,” he whispers. “I didn’t--didn’t know how to tell you that I wanted…. I get _really_  into the headspace sometimes and....” He wiggles without finishing his sentence, shoulders hunched, eyes big, voice small, all signs of submission that Taemin has never seen before on Jinki but look almost second nature, almost practiced, to him. Clearly he’s into this kink way more than Taemin is, but Taemin doesn’t let that hinder him. He knows what he’s doing. And if Jinki was scared of being kinkshamed in his own house, Taemin definitely isn’t going to bring that fear to life. Rule number one, always make sure your little is comfortable.

“Last week,” he says, slipping his hands to Jinki’s waist. “Last week I saw you in here, fingering yourself.” A soft hiss leaves Jinki’s teeth after Taemin’s sentence, a quick breath in. It tells Taemin that he remembers the time, even if he doesn’t remember Taemin being there. “I saw you,” Taemin repeats, “with four fingers in yourself, and your hand around your cock, and you came all over your tummy.” He fights back a shudder at his own memory. He’s trying to look like he’s in control here. In his lap, Jinki doesn’t fight back his own shudder and nods. He’s keeping eye contact even though Taemin’s hands have left his face. Taemin slips them even further down to feel up his ass again, taking his time now that he knows that he can.

“Were you thinking about me then?” he asks. It used to be that Jinki would just get lost in the sensations, but if he’s been wanting to have sex for a month.… Taemin squeezes slowly, savoring the way it makes Jinki grind back against his hand. “I wanted to go in there and hold your legs and fuck you open,” he admits. It’s what he’s thought about the last few times he jerked himself off. Jinki makes a little noise at that, soft and wanting. Taemin holds his gaze for a few seconds before opening his mouth again. “Would you have let me?”

“Yes.” Jinki answer is immediate, unflinching, despite the way his cheeks flush a shade darker again. The breathy sureness of his voice makes Taemin groan softly, hips grinding up at the thought of being allowed to act on his desires. Suddenly his boner goes from a mild maybe to an intense necessity with thoughts of Jinki whimpering and begging on top of him and he pulls Jinki’s ass more against his crotch with the hand on his hip.

“I want you to ride me,” he says boldly. He wants a lap full of Jinki, small and cute and pliable, listening to his orders and trusting him to make it good. Jinki feels the same, Taemin knows he does because he _saw_ his erection twitch just barely under his sweats--but he pauses, stops the slow movement of his hips and blinks himself into focus.

“Don’t you think we should talk about this more first?” he asks. His voice shifts midway through his sentence back to his regular, deeper tone, his right eyebrow cocks up and his lips curve into an amused little smirk. Taemin is not prepared at all. He’s still replaying Jinki’s breathy, heavy “yes” in his mind.

“I mean--I guess--probably?” he says. “But--your ass is so hot. Can’t we just--stick to the basics and talk about it after?” His voice cracks in the middle of his sentence because Jinki’s sudden change has confused him. He doesn’t know if he’s still supposed to be acting dominant or if he should go back to normal and how he normally listens and obeys Jinki’s ideas. This is so embarrassing. Jinki laughs at his predicament, then lets it fade into chuckles, and then turn into soft giggles.

“You’re too impatient, daddy,” he smiles, leaning down to nuzzle Taemin’s cheek. Taemin doesn’t say anything other than a soft “guh” because Jinki’s shifted again so suddenly and it’s thrown him off again before he could even recover from the first time. They’re definitely going to talk about this later. For now, Jinki nuzzles him until he gets the hint and cups his face for another soft kiss. They stay like that for another minute or two, which Taemin assumes is Jinki letting him get back into the right mindset. Then he pulls back, posture all small again, and wiggles his butt against Taemin’s hands.

“Praise,” he says. “Lots of praise. No guilt. Safeword is dragon, pause word is mage. Don’t pull my hair.” He says all of this in his cute little voice, but it still carries a certain seriousness to it that Taemin understands and acknowledges. That’s good. That’s basic. He can work with that for now. He nods, leaning forward to catch Jinki’s mouth with his again.


End file.
